Harry Potter and the classroom of Knowledge
by 123irish
Summary: After the death of his godfather Harry needs some quiet time, Luna finds him and tries to comfort Harry.


Luna came upon Harry in one of the empty class rooms; she noticed that his eyes were red as if he'd been crying. As she walked towards Harry, Luna apologized for bothering him and told him she was sorry for the loss of his godfather. Harry smiled weakly and thanked her. Luna asked if he wanted her to leave, Harry shook his head no and asked her to take the seat next to him. As they sat and talked, Luna put a comforting hand on Harry's knee. At her touch Harry began to softly cry again and placed his head on Luna's shoulder and an arm around her waist.

Hermione was passing the class room when she heard the crying and stopped to look in. She hesitated when she saw it was Harry and Luna, but did not leave as they were both friends of hers. She was curious as to why Harry was crying and why Luna was with him.

Harry suddenly realized he could smell Luna's flowery perfume, he wondered if Nargles had invaded his head. Her scent started to have a strange effect on him. Maybe it was the death of Sirius, maybe it was his lonely childhood with the Dursleys, but Harry was having feelings he'd never had before. Harry started to nuzzle her neck, breathing in more of Luna's scent, while pulling her body closer to him.

Luna felt his lips and tongue as he kissed and nibbled her neck and an electric shock went through her body. She did not resist when Harry pulled her closer, and she slowly moved her hand up his thigh. It only seemed like she had gone a couple of inches above his knee when she began to feel Harry's bulge growing. As Luna started to massage Harrys cock through his pants it only seemed to be getting bigger and harder. Harry moaned at her touch and in response lifted her blonde hair off the back of her neck and started giving her nape butterfly kisses. Harry moved both his hands under her school blouse and up towards her tits. Luna gasped as Harry brushed the sensitive underside of her breasts, and as he cupped and tenderly pinched her sensitive nipples, felt herself getting wet.

Luna brought her hands to Harrys' waist, working furiously to get his belt off and his zipper down. She sighed as she pulled Harrys semi erect cock out of his pants and into the open air. This was Luna's first look at a "real" dick, outside of magazines and movies, and she was impressed (awed might even be a better word, she thought). His cock was at least 7 inches long and 3 inches across. Using some of his precum Luna continued stroking Harry, lubricating his cock as it got larger and longer.

It seemed to top out at 9 inches long and 4 inches across, and as Harry became fully erect he stood and pulled his school robe and shirt over his head while letting his pants and boxers fall to the floor. He pulled Luna up and gently removed her robe, school blouse and skirt; she stood before him in only her bra and panties. Luna was in heaven, she was wetter then she'd ever gotten while masturbating and her nipples were threatening to cut through her bra. These were feelings she had only dared dream about, and hoped they would not end soon.

Harry used his wand to cover the floor in large comfy pillows and slowly eased Luna onto the nearest one. He unfastened her bra and taking a tit in each hand started massaging her, while giving her a long passionate kiss. Their tongues darted in and out of their mouths, each, seemingly, trying to suck the other in whole. His left hand released her breast and slowly made it down her stomach and into the waistband of her panties. Harry ran his finger down and through Luna's slit collecting her wetness on his fingers and bringing them to his mouth before resuming their kiss. Harry broke away and slowly began kissed his way down her body, running his tongue around her nipples and giving them little bites, causing Luna to moan and sigh. Harry continued down to her panties, where wisps of white blonde hair could be seen peeking out around the edges, he lowered his face to the sheer fabric and could smell the enticingly musky scent and feel the considerable wetness against his lips.

Harry ran is tongue across the wet panties causing Luna to wither and moan, she clutched Harrys head driving his mouth harder into her wet slit and coming into contact with her clit, giving her the first real orgasm of her young life. After several minutes Luna's thighs relaxed releasing Harrys head from the vise like grip, and he kissed his way back up her body, letting her taste her own juices on his tongue and face. Luna was beside herself with pleasure and needed to show Harry how thankful she was.

Hermione could not believe what she was seeing, were Harry and Luna really about to FUCK! She knew Harry was a virgin and expected Luna to be as well. She knew she should stop this or at least leave them alone, but there was something so hot about two virgins about to have sex for the first time that she eased into the room and quietly closed and locked the door. Hermione was also happily pleased with the size of Harrys cock, and at the sight of his 9 inches being stroked by Luna, she opened the front of her robe and blouse and started mashing and pinching her tits bringing each up to her mouth to lick and suck her own nipples.

Luna stopped Harry from removing her panties, and pushed him onto his back. As she knelt between his legs overlooking his cock, her tongue darted out and collected a dollop of his precum. She tasted him for the first time, and a want came over her, she plunged her mouth down on his cock taking over half of him in her mouth before gagging and pulling back off. Harry had never had his cock in anything other than his own hand and Luna's mouth felt wonderful. He entwined his fingers in her blonde hair and guided her mouth back to his cock letting her set the pace. Luna had one hand wrapped around the base of his cock and was slowly pumping him using her spit and his precum as lubricant, while the other hand was playing with his balls. She slowly started bobbing her head while flicking her tongue across the tip and underside of his cock, releasing his balls to start playing with her pussy. Every trip down his cock she was taking more and more of Harry into her mouth and throat.

When Luna started deep throating Harry, that was it for Hermione, she pulled her skirt up and her panties down and shoved two fingers in her dripping pussy and began working her clit with her thumb, while with her other hand she savagely pulled and twisted her nipples.

As this was his first blow job, Harry knew he would not last long, and the sensation of Luna's mouth and tongue along the underside and around the tip of his cock along with her handy work was leading him to the greatest cum of his life. When she unexpectedly stuck a finger in his ass, he could feel the cum boiling up his cock and tried to warn Luna, but could only grunt as he started to spew cum down her throat. Fifteen years of pent up frustrations came out of his cock in spurt after wonderful spurt.

Luna knew Harry was about to cum, but she did not care, she had all 9 inches in her mouth and throat and her nose was buried in his pubic hair, she felt his cock expand and twitch as the first of multiple spurts filled her throat and mouth to overflowing. Luna kept swallowing even as some cum was forced out the corners of her mouth, dribbling down her chin and falling on her tits. The flow of cum finally started to ease then stopped and Luna took her mouth off his cock. She continued to lick and suck the head and shaft, trying to get every delicious drop out of Harry that she could.

Hermione had lost all control, when she saw Luna take all 9 inches, and Harry cum down her throat; she put a third finger in her soaking wet pussy and used her thumb to pinch her clit even harder. As she watched the cum running down Luna's face she had her own orgasm, sliding down the door frame to sit in a puddle of her own juices. Feeling warmed up, and with a mischievously naughty look in her eyes, she got unsteadily to her feet, stripped completely, and made her way over to Luna and Harry.

Neither Harry nor Luna had noticed Hermione in the room until she lay down beside Luna and, turning her head, began kissing Luna deep and hard. She could still taste Harrys' cum in Luna's mouth and Hermione wanted more! Luna was taken aback, this was Hermione, the smartest kid in the school, tongue fucking her mouth, she started to pull away but stopped and shuddered as Hermione slipped two fingers into her slippery cunt and started rubbing her clit while her other hand began playing with Luna's tits.

Harry was beside himself, what had started out as a private pity party looked like it was going to end with him fucking both Luna and Hermione. He cupped Hermione's hand and was able to slip one of his fingered in Luna as well, and with the other hand began to trace the heart outline Hermione had shaved around her pussy. Using first one then a second finger , Harry parted the heart down the middle and began working Hermione's pussy, curling his fingers up to the soft spot and feeling her start to wiggle. After about five minutes both girls came, furiously humping Harrys fingers and moaning loudly into the others mouth.

Hermione continued kissing Luna, moving from her mouth to her neck down towards her navel, pausing only to take each breast in her mouth flicking and sucking the soft under tit, making the nipples even harder. She reached Luna's panty line, and with Luna's help, arching her ass off the pillows, Hermione swiftly removed them covering Luna's pussy with her mouth. She played with Luna's pussy, licking though the slit several times, staying just long enough to suck and softly bite her clit. Hermione cast a spell and the end of her wand began to vibrate, pressing this against Luna's clit sent her into yet another series of orgasms, spraying Hermione's face with she cum. Hermione lapped greedily not having tasted pussy juice since Christmas vacation, when she and Jenny had shared a room, and so much more, at the Burrows.

Harry stroked his cock as he watched Hermione, ass up; continue to eat Luna's pussy. Moving behind Hermione he started to rub the head of his cock thru her pussy to her asshole, making sure to get the head nice and wet with her cum. Pulling back, he bent down to get a taste of Hermione's pussy, pushing his tongue in deep and lapping hungrily. He noticed a cleaner smell then Luna, not better just different.

He straightened up, and grabbing her hips began pushing his cock through Hermione's outer lips. She stopped eating Luna long enough to look back, and giving Harry a smile, thrust her ass back taking more of Harrys cock in her pussy. Harry moved slowly, not wanting to hurt Hermione, and enjoying the sensation of her pussy pulling him in ever deeper. Reaching around, he grabbed her tits for leverage and pushed more of his XXXL cock into Hermione.

After several minutes he was able to bury all 9 inches, possibly pushing through into her cervix. This caused Hermione to cum on his cock without him doing anything. He pulled slowly out until just the head remained inside, then pushed back in a little faster, generating a series of moans from Hermione. After several minutes, he was fucking her so hard he could feel his balls slap against her clit. Hermione collapsed onto Luna, rocked by an orgasm the likes she had never had before, and triggering Luna's next orgasm. An eyes rolling, werewolf howling orgasm that threatened to wake the entire school, causing her to again spray Hermione's face with her cum.

Hermione came back to her senses with Harry still pounding her pussy, and waited for Harry to slow down before pulling her pussy off of his cock. Hermione then lay back on the pillows and beckoned Luna to climb on top and sit on her lap. This had the effect of exposing both pussies to Harry's tongue and enormous cock. He began licking Luna's pussy, savoring the musky smell and sweet taste, then Hermione's pussy, not as musky but just as sweet. When he got a good mix of both, he slid up their bodies giving Luna and Hermione a taste of their combined flavor.

Positioning himself between the girls out stretched legs Harry started to rub the head of his cock thru both pussies, getting it as wet as possible. Then, with Hermione holding Luna's pussy lips open for him, Harry began to insert his cock into Luna. If he had thought that Hermione was a tight fit, she was nothing compared to Luna, who was in a whole other league of tightness. Harry was not sure this would work so he started alternating between the two pussies; each time he came back to Luna's pussy he was surprised as to how much more she was able to take.

While Harry played with their pussies Hermione was playing with Luna's tits, and for her part Luna leaned back against Hermione's tits and began slowly wiggling her ass grinding it onto her clit. This had a twofold effect: Harry was able to sink balls deep into her, and Hermione had yet another body shaking orgasm. With Harrys 9 inches deep in Luna, he grabbed her hands pulling her towards him and falling backwards with Luna now riding him cowgirl style. Hermione moved up Harry's body straddling his head and lowering her pussy to his mouth. Harry was momentarily confused, but once he caught her scent it was like second nature and he snaked his tongue deeply into her wetness. It did not take long for the three to get into a rhythm, with each girl seemingly getting off every few minutes. During a brief breather Harry caught sight of Hermione and Luna kissing deeply while playing with each other's tits.

The friction from Luna's grinding pussy was becoming too much for Harry, and after about 30 minutes he let the girls know he was about to blow. With Hermione's help he was able to twist Luna off his cock, and standing up, he stroked his cock into their upturned faces. His second cum was somehow even bigger than his first and Harry covered both their faces in his thick goo. Luna was turned into an even bigger cum slut, seemingly unable to get enough of his seed, licking it off of Hermione's face, tits and body. Hermione helped by licking the cum off of Luna and depositing it back in her mouth with a kiss. They both swallowed and proceeded to clean Harrys cock and stomach with their tongues. They all lay together for about a half hour until they heard Peeves in a class room down the hall. As they got dressed the girls noticed that Harry was still semi hard, he was a shower not a grower, and could not resist one last stroke and kissed his dick before agreeing to do this again soon.

They all kissed one last time and Harry pulled out the Marauders Map to check that the coast was clear. Luna left first, smiling and walking slowly, if not painfully (but in a good way) back towards Ravenclaw Tower. Harry and Hermione got under the invisibility cloak and made their way back to Gryffindor Tower, waking the Fat Lady up with the password "Garden Gnomes". As Harry fell asleep in his four poster bed he thought about Sirius, as sad as it was to lose him, Harry was sure he would have approved of the way his death had been celebrated.


End file.
